lucid_the_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Somnia
Somnia is a world said to be contained within the minds and/or dreams of people. While Somnia's physics or 'logic' is based on our own worlds, it does follow seemingly head scratching instances of structures that shouldn't make sense. It appears that Somnia is contained within a tower of some sort, and while the outside of the tower should also be part of the world, no exit from the tower has ever been found. Floors There are a number of various floors in the tower, those visited by the Players are listed below. The Primary Floor appears to be the highest point in the tower at this point, it holds bedrooms of the three primary coloured Nobles, a Smoothie stall run by the Shop Keeper, and various other miscellaneous rooms. This floor holds not much else of interest aside from a large patch of the ever growing Thorn. Below the Top Floor is the Forest Floor, a labyrinth of vines that reach up to the ceiling. This floor is home to Ruby, the dream stone appraiser and a graveyard for Nobles. This floor has a normal way down, along with a side path. Below that is the Ruined Floor, a place that is a lot more open than the corridors of the Floors above, but is covered in dirt and some very unhealthy looking water, that might or might not be sewerage. There is what appears to be another building on this floor. This floor has no permanent inhabitants, though two were first seen here, "Bug Boy/Lord Demonblood" otherwise known as Sriabo, and Rera-Zoyack who prefers to simply go by "R-Z". The Lava Floor is next down the list, and is made primarily of red stone and is quite uncomfortably hot. As it's name suggests, there is a large pool of lava and most of the floor glows red hot. It is mainly inhabited by reptilian monsters, as the heat if favorable to them. The Lava Floor also houses the Hospital in which Eefri lives, along with one other unconfirmed building. Booster's Smoothies is a small floor up from the Lava Floor that leads nowhere beyond there. It can easily be considered as just part of the Lava Floor, though technically it is its own separate one. The Bath Floor is set just below the Lava Floor. It has a room for Nobles to sleep in, one proper bath and one larger pool. There are drawers with swimming outfits for the Nobles, and one room taken entirely by the Thorn. It is currently home to Sapphire and Silvani, though the former doesn't have any issue with moving to different floors. Down again is the Oasis Floor, one dominated by a large clear pool of water with equally clean sand surrounding it, though there is still some greenery around. The floor has several hidden walkways to get across the pool without getting wet. Under the Oasis Floor is the Lab Floor. This floor isn't very big, and simply holds a small computer, and a Garden Project. A lot of this floor is actually dominated by water, though the chunks of land connect via air vents like the Ruined Floor. There are two ways down, the normal path and a secret staircase. Down the secret staircase is the Secret Lab Floor, one that looks like it was taken from a sci-fi setting. Here was where the Nobles first met Vaesire. The floor is mostly empty aside from some equipment and some Garden Projects; something Vaesire specifically wants the Nobles to not touch. Going down the normal way from the Lab Floor is the Secondary Floor; the awakening point for the Nobles of secondary colours, although the Witch's room is completely overtaken by the Thorn. This floor also has a small library, Booster's Smoothies and also has Emerald and Kias living there. Discarded Floors Below the Lava Floor stands the Shattered Floor, one made entirely of crystals. Being a discarded floor, it has succumbed greatly to the Thorn; it has several lakes of darkness, deep cracks running throughout the whole place and a very low level of visible light. This floor was the first and currently only sighting of Thalle. Below the graveyard in the Forest Floor sits the Gateway. This floor is entirely overtaken by the Thorn, it doesn't even appear to have walls or a ceiling and just floats in the darkness. There are 6 pedestals with orbs on top of them in front of a gateway; most of these orbs are grey except for one which is glowing Yellow. According to Vaesire, you can reach where the Witch went by powering each orb in a specific order; Rage, Heart, Mind, Time then Space. Inhabitants The Somnians, sentient people that live in Somnia are strange, alien and outright illogical in some ways. A perfect example is "Shop Keeper", who refuses to leave his shop for any reason, because he needs to be there to sell smoothies; despite the sheer lack of customers he has. Along with Somnians, there are a number of "monsters", that seem to all be violent and more bestial in nature. The Shop Keeper speculates that they were once normal Somnians much like himself, but have become corrupted somehow. All natives to Somnia have Token boarders that vary from the standard grey, signifying something about them. The Monsters have Red, Blue or Green boarders, while Somnians have White, Black or Purple. Somnians Shop Keeper: A strange man who runs a smoothie store, and appears identical to the Store Keeper in Booster's Smoothies. There are at least 3 confirmed Shop Keeper's in Somnia. Ruby: A sweet girl that appears to be around the same age as the Nobles. She doesn't have anything fancy, just a table and stool in the Forest Floor, where she sets up shop as a Dream Stone Appraiser. Sapphire: Created by Yoshi using the Conjure Somnian power. He defaults to following any order from her, and is a skilled teacher, knowing many subjects and skills well enough to teach Nobles. Emerald: Living down on the other end of Somnia, Emerald works the same job as Ruby, appraising Dream Stones. Due to living on the floor where the other 3 Nobles awoke he knew the Witch when she awoke here all those years ago. Eefri: A girl who has numerous Insect traits, and claims to work as a nurse from the Lava Floor. She speaks in a thick accent, that sounds somewhat close to the sound of playing your voice backwards. Rera-Zoyak: A large ancient Somnian that lacks gender and often simply goes by their initials R-Z. Claiming to be the oldest Somnian known, R-Z is arguably the greatest knowledge resource in all of Somnia and offers to exchange information in exchange for new Dream Stones, as they are an avid collector of them and sells their spares. Silvani: A plat like woman who was found sleeping in the Bath Floor. Xeph-Reph: '''A crystalline Somnian who works as a chef, his specialty is cooking weapons and armour. He was chased out of his original home the floor below when it was overtaken by the Thorn. '''Kias: An adorable little robot like Somnian who can only speak in whirring beeps and bops. He likes to cook, but doesn't know to actually make anything. Morren A sub category of Somnians, all Morren have black boarders and are "born of the Thorn". According to Vaesire, a Morren was once another being of Somnia that gets infected by the power of the Thorn, creating something that is effectively a new entity, but uses the original as a template to build off. Sriabo: A little boy with blue hair who was seen in the Ruined Floor with two Black Grubs following him. Upon being repeatedly ignored, he left with his head hanging. Sriabo goes by many names, including the one given to him by the Nobles "Bug Boy", named after his command over the two Black Grubs; and his own given name "Lord Demonblood", which is his favorite name to go by. Thalle: A woman run through with deep cracks, and blank black eyes and mouth. She doesn't speak and attacked the Nobles without listening to their attempts to reason their way out. She has appeared only once, but is quite distinctly powerful. Vaesire: A very intelligent Morren who seems to be able to bypass their natural instinct to "Rage" (lack of choice, often due to harsh emotions). Vaesire has proven to be a vital resource of information, providing the Nobles with a plan on how to reach the Witch and save Somnia from the growing Thorn. Ezifoa: Yet to make an appearance, but their name has been dropped by Vaesire who claimed that Ezifoa would shred apart anyone who touched the gateway, and that they could be considered the leader of the Morren. Vaesire has continued to express worry that Ezifoa is not a suitable leader, and has recently begun killing off other Morren. Others Garden Project 06 - Adam: An artificial Somnian with a purple quality, Adam was created by Vaesire after researching the Garden Projects to create his own. Adam speaks quietly and through a thick accent that makes it near impossible for the Nobles to understand him, replacing all his text with "...". Vaesire requested that the Nobles let Adam follow them around and get the occasional kill on a monster in order to train him. Dream Stones Dream Stones are smooth oval gemstones that vary in Colour and Trait that are large enough to fit in your palm. Depending on the stone, they will cost or return Inspiration whoever drinks a smoothie made from them. Dream Stones represent the power one holds over lucid dreams, and thus allow those who tap into their power to take control of the world around them while in the dream world.